Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Rally Car '92
|engine = WR-spec Lancia 2.0 HF inline-4 |torque = 314.63 ft-lb |displacement = 1995 cc |length = 3900 mm |width = 1770 mm |height = 1380 mm |power = 286 BHP |pp = 469 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Rally Car '92 is a 1992 WRC race car produced by Lancia. It first appears in Gran Turismo 2, and has returned in every main game since, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. The car appears to be the #4 driven by Didier Auriol at the 1992 Monte Carlo Rally, who ended up finishing 1st in the rally and 3rd overall in the Driver's Championship of the 1992 WRC season, but won the Manufacturer's Championship for Martini Racing. In-game description "Won the WRC Manufacturer's Championship title 6 years in a row." Acquisition GT2 By performing racing modifications on an ordinary Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Evoluzione '91 for 85,000 Credits, the player can get this car. In addition, this car is available from the start in the Rally Section of Arcade Mode. GT3 This car can be bought at the Lancia dealership for 500,000 Credits. In can also be won by winning the Passage to Colosseo Endurance race where it has a 25% chance of being won. GT4P The player can unlock this car by completing the lesson #41 in the Driving School area. GT4 This car cannot be bought at the Lancia Dealership as it is not for sale. It can only be obtained by winning the Umbria Rally on Medium. Aside from that, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 750,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Rally Car '92 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 738,614 Credits. It is a Level 10 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 750,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *This car, alongside the Lancia STRATOS Rally Car '77 and the Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST205) '95, was best known for its appearance in Sega Rally Championship, an arcade rally game produced by Sega published in 1996. Pictures Lancia_DELTA_HF_Integrale_Rally_Car_'92_(GT2).jpg|The Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Rally Car '92 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. It lacks the driver number, as well as the censored Martini logos. It also has a different front bumper. Lancia_DELTA_HF_Integrale_Rally_Car_'92_-_Rear_(GT3).jpg|The rear of the Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Rally Car '92 in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. It originally had a clearly readable license plate, reading TO 45703S. This text is also present in Gran Turismo 4 Prologue. Also, the rims of the car are slightly bigger compared to its appearance in later games. Lancia_DELTA_HF_Integrale_Rally_Car_'92_-_Rear_(GT4).jpg|The rear of the Lancia DELTA HF Integrale Rally Car '92 in Gran Turismo 4. Starting from this game, the license plate was rendered illegible. File:Ildrrl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the Arcade Mode of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Race Modified Vehicles Category:Lancia Rally Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s rally cars Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:World Rally Championship winning cars Category:Group A Category:Level 10 Cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode Category:Cars available in GT3 arcade mode